Anniversary
Every year EQ has an Anniversary Celebration in March which lasts about six weeks. While there are a bunch of events, the important ones are the anniversary quests. The Anniversary quests are available only during the celebration each year. The 2012 EQ 13th Anniversary Celebration will begin on Friday, March 16, 2012. 2012 In addition, there will be some bonus xp and increased rare spawn rates. It appears that the bonus xp will be an additional 30% and that both the bonus xp and rare spawn rate increase will be from 3/16/2012 through 3/31/2012. New quests * EQ Resource 13th Anniversary Quests Overview * Allakhazam - Sam Napth quests Sam Napth, a Halfling in the Plane of Knowledge at about -215, -90, -155 (next to the Soulbinder) gives out the new anniversary quests. * Anniversary Group Task: A Different Perspective * Anniversary Raid: Tower of Frozen Shadow * Anniversary Shared Task: A Cat-tastrophe * Anniversary Shared Task: Breaking Mirrors * Anniversary Shared Task: Ferocious Feralings * Anniversary Shared Task: Improper Boating Atire * Anniversary Shared Task: Lucky 13 * Anniversary Shared Task: Music For a Weary Soul * Anniversary Shared Task: Not For the Rabbit * Anniversary Shared Task: Responsible Mining * Anniversary Shared Task: Rumor Has It * Anniversary Shared Task: Spider's Bite * Anniversary Shared Task: Step on a Crack * Anniversary Shared Task: The Lady of Elks Official SOE Anniversary Info * SOE 11th Anniversary page * EverQuest Turns 12! (SOE 12th Anniversary page) ** Even More EverQuest 12th Anniversary Festivities! (SOE 12th Anniversary page) Quests * Allakhazam's anniversary quest list * Dragons, Dragons, Dragons! - Group / Raid quest. The reward is two augments. One is Gold Plated Contact Spring Model ____, which fits most slots and the other is Gold Plated Spiked Gear Model ____, which fits in the Charm slot. The model of the Charm aug that you receive depends on the credited time on your account, unlike the other model augs that are based on how far you advance in the quest. * EQ Fifth Anniversary Scavenger Hunt - This quest starts in each home city. The reward is a staff with a clicky graphics effect. * EQ Tenth Anniversary: Deity Favors - 16 tasks. Upon completing all 16 tasks you receive (in addition to their numerous individual rewards) the title "Favored of the Gods" and Shiny New Class I Collapsable Roboboar. * Gifts of Steel - Solo quest. Reward is an AC augment. If you shroud down you can do it several times for several augments. * Hunt of the Shards - Solo quest. Reward is an AC / HP / Mana / End aug. * Infiltrating the Guardian - New group quest for 12th Anniversary. ** The Short Circuit - Optional side task in the Mechamatic Guardian anniversary instance for "Infiltrating the Guardian". * Living Legacy Raid #1: Marathon - Reward is an augment, Silver Threaded Worm Gear Model ____. * Living Legacy Raid #2: Sprint - Reward is an augment, Bronze Slant Thread Pinion Gear Model ____. * Living Legacy Raid #3: Endurance - Reward is an augment, Carefully Weighted Brass Pinion Model ____. * Living Legacy Raid #4: Battle Prowess - Reward is an augment, Iron Plated Timing Pendulum Model ____. * Stealing My Life Back - Group quest. Reward is a chest containing a random item. * Steel Behemoths - Raid. The reward is your choice of several items. The raid can be repeated (69 hour lockout) to gain more of the items. * The Mechamatic Guardian - This is not a quest but attacking The Mechamatic Guardian is required to complete Parts is Parts and Maximum Capacity. ** Parts is Parts and Maximum Capacity - New paired solo quests for 12th Anniversary. The Mechamatic Guardian must brought to 80% HP to complete Parts is Parts and be brought to 10% HP to complete Maximum Capacity. Rewards that are listed as "Model ____" are rewards where the better you do on the quest, the greater the reward and the higher the model number. Model XX (twenty) is better then Model XIX (nineteen). You can not have two of the same name but of different models. You can destroy it and at any time just request a new one from Distribution Facilitator XCV in the Plane of Knowledge, who will always give you the highest model you are entitled to. Category:EverQuest Category:Annual events Category:Quests